1. Technical Field
The invention relates to detection systems, particularly to a self-powered environment detection alarm system.
2. Related Art
The autumn and winter are a dangerous period of carbon monoxide poisoning. The reason of most cases of carbon monoxide poisoning is indoors installing a water heater with poor ventilation. Under such a condition, incomplete combustion of water heaters will generate a large amount of carbon monoxide and easily result in carbon monoxide poisoning. Carbon monoxide (CO) is hard to be observed because it is a colorless, odorless, and tasteless gas. People are not aware of carbon monoxide when they suffer from carbon monoxide poisoning.
To prevent carbon monoxide poisoning, the best solution is to install a water heater outdoors and keep good ventilation. Besides this, the final method to prevent carbon monoxide poisoning is to install a carbon monoxide detector indoors or near a water heater. Such a carbon monoxide detector can warn users.
A typically conventional carbon monoxide alarm device or detector uses a detecting unit to sense concentration of carbon monoxide and an alarm with a buzzer and/or light. However, such a gas detector has to be powered by a battery or an electric power source.
Carbon monoxide will be generated only while a water heater is being used. But a carbon monoxide detector continuously operates 24 hours and always consumes electricity. It is possible that a carbon monoxide detector cannot work because of no power. This will be very dangerous for users.